Promisse in Blood
by Isa Espindola
Summary: GaaraXSakura. Eles se conheceram durante o exame chuunin. Algo sobre ele chamou a sua atenção e alguma coisa em seu modo de olhá-lo deixou-o curioso. Será que ele deixara ela se aproximar o suficiente para descobrir o que poderá acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente!!

Sei que estou devendo a continuação da fic "Em treinamento" mas eu tive a honra de poder traduzir a fic da LifelikeDoll. Eu amo o casal Gaara-Sakura e esta fic é muito boa. Espero que vcs gostem dela.

obs: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Toda a fic é da LifelikeDoll, eu apenas a traduzo.

* * *

(Antes do exame chuunin, quando o time sete conhece os ninjas de Suna pela primeira vez.)

Sakura olhou em direção a voz, notando a presença dos ninjas de Suna em baixo de uma arvore. Alguma coisa nele a fez esquecer Sasuke, pelo menos por um instante. Após uma rápida troca de palavras com seus companheiros, o ninja pulou da arvore em um rodamoinho de areia e se virou para sair. Sakura, tomada por curiosidade, gritou para esperarem. O ninja misterioso de Suna com seus companheiros se virou e com uma expressão aborrecida, disse de repente "O que?" Pensando rapidamente em um modo de desfazer o seu erro, mas ao mesmo tempo descobrir algo a mais sobre ele, Sakura explicou que eles precisavam saber o motivo para que os ninjas de Suna estivessem em Kohona. Logo lamentou a decisão, se sentindo boba por não saber sobre o inesperado exame. Entretanto, enquanto a Kunoichi de Suna falava, os olhos de Sakura continuaram olhando ele. Sakura estava pensando em um modo de perguntar o nome dele quando Sasuke, convenientemente, passou em sua frente e o fez.

"Sabuko no Gaara", ele respondeu, sua voz fria e indiferente.

"_Gaara..."_ Sakura pensou. "_Nome estranho."_

Se preparando para ir embora, Gaara olhou rapidamente para Sakura. Contendo a surpresa, ela percebeu que ele havia notado que ela o estava observando. Gaara, entretanto, estava tentando descobrir o porquê dela o estar olhando. Primeiramente, ele pensou que ela o estava olhando como todo mundo, com medo e ódio. Porem seus olhos pareciam diferentes. Existia algo que ele nunca havia visto antes. Ele simplesmente não entendia. Decidiu que a garota provavelmente estava muito assustada para ter uma reação adequada.

Sakura não pode dormir aquela noite. Ela estava preocupada com o exame. Sabia que era muito fraca para passar, mas não queria deixar ninguém saber disso. Com um suspiro, se levantou e deixou seu quarto, secretamente deixando sua casa. Sem pensar onde estava indo, andou ao acaso pelas ruas. Após um tempo, terminou nos campos de treinamento. Ela percebeu então que alguém estava encostada a uma arvore próxima a entrada. Por um momento, não estava certa se deveria correr, mas depois percebeu quem realmente era. Deu um passo, sem a certeza se era aquilo que deveria fazer.

"Gaara-san" ela disse finalmente

"Somente Gaara" ele respondeu, indiferente. Ele a escutou se aproximando e estava esperando ela perceber que ele estava lá e sair correndo. Surpreendeu-se por ela continuar lá. Talvez ela fosse realmente estúpida.

Sakura estava discutindo em sua mente se deveria ou não ir embora. Pensou que ela pareceria muito estúpida se continuasse ali, afinal ela realmente não o conhecia. Por outro lado, ela iria parecer fraca e assustada se saísse. Juntando toda coragem que tinha, caminhou através dos campos de treinamento até Gaara.

"Eu espero não estar te perturbando" ela disse

"Hn" foi somente a resposta que recebeu. Gaara ainda tentava descobrir o porquê de ela continuar lá.

Suspirando, se virou, sentando-se em um toco de uma arvore, encarando Gaara. Continuou em silencio por alguns minutos, enquanto Gaara olhava para longe, sem interesse no fato dela estar ali.

"Meu nome é Haruno Sakura", disse finalmente. Gaara apenas a olhou. Ele considerou por um momento se deveria simplesmente matá-la, mas decidiu que ela era muito fraca para incomodá-lo. E em um canto de sua mente, ainda estava curioso para saber o porquê de ela continuar ali, a alguns passos dele.

Ele supôs que poderia ser porque ela realmente não sabia quem ele ra. Após tudo, em sua vila, todo mundo sempre o reconhecia imediatamente e ninguém estaria próximo a ele se pudessem evitar.

Sakura suspirou novamente. Ela estava intrigada com Gaara. Havia algo escondido através de seus olhos frios. Queria saber mais sobre ele, mas ele não parecia interessado em conversar.

"Gaara?" ela perguntou, demonstrando o nervosismo em sua voz. Ele a olhou sem responder. "Eu estava me perguntando... Porque você esta aqui tão tarde? Afinal os exames começam amanhã."

Gaara deu um sorriso falso. Ele sabia, não importava o quanto ignorante essa garota era eventualmente ela diria algo sobre o quanto diferente ele era de todo mundo.

"Eu não durmo", respondeu, se virando.

"Serio?" Ela disse, surpresa." Eu gostaria de fazer isso, mas eu sempre fico cansada no final."

Gaara não respondeu. Sabia onde essa conversa levaria e ele não a iria ajudar a chegar lá. Ele pensou que se a garota fosse estúpida o suficiente para fazer mais questões ele a mataria.

Apesar do silencio de Gaara, Sakura estava determinada ao menos tentar manter a conversa. Não tinha certeza o porquê de estar tão interessada em conversar com Gaara, mas sabia que ela provavelmente não teria uma oportunidade como essa novamente, então não jogaria fora essa chance.

"Meus parceiros de time sempre me provocam sobre ser fraca," ela disse, sem saber o porquê de estar contando isso a Gaara, sem conseguir dizer outra coisa. "Se eu pudesse ficar acorda durante toda a noite, eu poderia treinar mais."

Parou, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que poderia dizer para conseguir uma resposta dele.

"Eu somente vim aqui à noite porque eu queria ficar longe de todos," ela disse, pensando que ele poderia dar os seus motivos. "Os olhos das pessoas podem ser muito julgadores."

Isso fez Gaara olhá-la. Ele não estava mais certo se ela era somente estúpida ou na realidade estava tentado testar seus nervos. Mas como ela iria saber? Sakura confundiu o gesto dele, entendeu que o que ela havia dito fez com que ele acredita-se que ela desejava a sua partida.

"Oh, mas eu não me importo com a sua presença Gaara," ela respondeu rapidamente. Os olhos dele piscaram por um segundo, não acostumado a escutar alguém dizer que não importava com sua presença.

"Você não se importa?" ele perguntou sem se conter.

"Não," Sakura sorriu, olhando para ele. "Sua presença é confortante." Ao perceber o que havia dito, sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e olhou para baixo. Gaara se assustou. Isso era muito. Uma coisa era ela não correr somente porque não sabia quem ele era. Mas dizer que gostava de sua presença? Ele somente pode pensar que aquilo tinha quer ser uma brincadeira.

"Por quê?" perguntou pausadamente. Ela o olhou novamente, ainda com vergonha.

"Eu... Eu não tenho certeza," ela respondeu

Sakura não sabia como a conversa havia tomado aquele rumo e não sabia o que fazer agora. Continuou a olhá-lo, tentando pensar em algo para dizer. Fechando seus olhos, Gaara tentava processar tudo o que ela havia dito. Ela tinha que estar mentindo. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas essa era a única explicação possível. Porem mesmo assim, seus olhos não demonstravam medo como todo mundo que ele conheceu. Até mesmo seus irmãos, apesar de estarem no mesmo time, sempre se assustam quando ele os olhava.

"O que você quer?" ele finalmente perguntou.

"O que você quis dizer?" Sakura respondeu surpresa.

"Esqueça," Gaara disse, com sua voz voltando ao tom indiferente. "I não ligo para você, mas se você entrar em meu caminho, eu vou matá-la"

Com isso ele desapareceu em um rodamoinho de areia, deixando Sakura sozinha, sem entender o que exatamente aconteceu.

* * *

**É isso ai gente, o primeiro capitulo traduzido para vcs leitores. Quero muitos alertas para postar o segundo rsrsrsrrs**

**Isa Espindola**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi!!**

**Bom, esse é o segundo capitulo da fic. Espero que gostem.**

**obs: a fic não me pertence, muito menos os personagens de Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Na manha seguinte, Sakura foi para o exame chunnin, tentado ignorar o fato de que os eventos da noite passada ainda a incomodavam. Estava determinada, ao menos tentar realizar o exame, para que assim não aparecesse fraca e também para ter outra chance de rever Gaara. Ficou surpresa ao perceber que continuava a pensar sobre isso, afinal tinha acabado de conhecê-lo, e eles nem haviam conversado. Não sabia nada sobre ele – ainda que de algum modo, ele era irresistível para ela. Ela começou a pensar se os seus sentimentos por Sasuke eram reais, mas decidiu que era melhor tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça e lidar com eles depois.

Sakura encontrou seu time, andando pelo prédio, acabando com as suas tentativas de concentrar. Ela rejeitou Lee sem perceber o quanto fria estava sendo, com seus pensamentos ainda em Gaara. Após fazer a inscrição no terceiro andar do prédio e a rápida interrupção em forma da luta de Lee com Sasuke, o time sete finalmente entrou na sala de exames. Sakura ficou surpresa ao descobrir alguma informação de Gaara pelas cartas de Kabuto. Ficou chocada ao descobrir que Gaara nunca havia se machucado, desejando saber o que ele estava escondendo. Procurou- o com os e o encontrou som seu time. Deu um suspiro ao perceber que ele a estava olhando. Continuou com o olhar ate ser interrompida pelo grito de Naruto, dizendo que ele não iria perder para ninguém que estivesse na sala, fazendo com que Sakura pulasse e olhasse para ele. Quando voltou a olhar, Gaara estava fora de sua vista. Decidiu que seria bom tentar ver ele já que ela não poderia falar nada na frente de todos.

Ao progredir da primeira parte do teste, os pensamentos com Gaara foram temporariamente retirados da mente de Sakura ao passo que ela se concentrava em responder corretamente as questões e se preocupar se Naruto iria fracassar ou não. Quando o exame escrito terminou, os eventos progrediram tão rápido que ela não teve tempo para pensar em nada ate que eles estavam em frente ao portão da Floresta da Morte. Somente lá ela lembrou-se dele novamente, e após procurá-lo, o encontrou a alguma distancia dela. Contudo ela não viu que ele a olhava e como logo eles tiveram que entrar na floresta, Sakura foi obrigada a se concentrar no teste de sobrevivência. Agradeceu muito por não ter que correr pelo mesmo portão de Gaara. Não sabia o que ele faria, mas não queria estar em posição de lutar contra ele. No topo de tudo, os eventos com Orochimaru e Sasuke retiraram Gaara de sua mente.

Quando o time sete finalmente conseguiu passar para a segunda parte do teste, Sakura pode ver Gaara e seu time entre aqueles que passaram pelo teste e teve que suprimir um sorriso quando passou por ele. Enquanto todo mundo se posicionava em frente ao Hokage para ouvir as instruções, Sakura tentava em não pensar em Gaara. Ainda estava preocupada com Sasuke e sabia que se continuasse a pensar nele, não conseguiria se concentrar o suficiente para a competição que viria. Entretanto, ao tentar fazer isso, ela foi subitamente impossibilitada de completá-la pela voz de Gaara se dirigindo ao Hokage. O som de sua voz fez com que ela se arrepiasse. Você podia quase que ouvir o ódio nela. Sakura olhou para ele e pode ver uma feição em Gaara e desejou novamente saber o porquê que ela colocou-o em primeiro lugar. Estava claro que todo mundo estava com medo dele.

Entretanto, seus esforços foram em vão. Ela não pode parar de observá-lo durante a competição. Durante sua própria luta, Sakura controlou seu olhar para poder saber se ele a estava observando. Mas ela pode somente ver a indiferença em seu olhar. Finalmente, veio a luta de Gaara com Lee. Sakura estava dividida. Lee a ajudou na floresta e ela não queria que ele perdesse. Contudo Gaara... Ela não estava com certeza, mas não queria que ele se machucasse. E não ajudou ver que todo mundo estava torcendo claramente para o Lee. Ela não poderia demonstrar que estava preocupada com o ruivo.

Quando a luta começou, ela ficou chocada ao ver a areia protegendo Gaara, começado a entender o porquê dele nunca ter sofrido nenhum ferimento. Com o progresso da luta, Sakura ficou surpresa quando Lee conseguiu ferir Gaara, tudo devido a sua velocidade. Ela ficou mais surpresa ainda quando viu o escudo de areia que cobria o corpo de Gaara, se questionado o que ele estava escondendo. Ela pensou se ela era realmente estúpida ao chegar próximo a ele naquela noite. Entretanto, quando viu que Gaara estava apanhando de Lee, ela teve que se segurar para não gritar seu nome. Derrepente, a luta se inverteu e rapidamente terminou sem Sakura conseguir entender o que aconteceu. Mas quando Gai pulou na arena para encerrar a luta, ela viu a face de sofrimento e ódio passando por Gaara e isso a fez tremer. Se lembrou como ele parecia naquela noite minutos antes dele ir embora e ela se questionou se tinha dito algo que o fez ficar desse modo. Havia tanta coisa que ela não sabia sobre ele e tudo sugeria que ela devia se afastar dele. O fato é que isso a fazia querer se aproximar mais dele a confundia.

Enquanto Gaara saia, Sakura fez menção de pular para a arena, mas foi impedida por Kakashi que assumiu que ela estava indo por Lee. Sakura, voltando à realidade, encostou-se na parede e se perdeu em seus pensamentos durante ultima luta. Ela não notou que Gaara a observava com o mesmo olhar cheio de ódio. Ela começou a prestar atenção somente quando o Hokage estava falando com os vencedores, e ficou feliz em saber que a terceira fase do exame seria apenas daqui um mês. Isso dava tempo o suficiente para que tentasse falar com Gaara novamente. Entretanto não estava certa sobre o que poderia dizer, sendo que nem sabia o porque dele ter saído em primeiro lugar.

Colocando de lado todas as suas preocupações e seu medo involuntário, aquela noite, Sakura correu para os campos de treinamento, esperando que Gaara estivesse lá novamente. Gaara, tendo chegado logo após ter massacrado o ninja do som, estava encostado na mesma arvore da ultima vez. Ele voltou para a mesma posição sem pensar, assumindo que nada o perturbaria agora. Ficou surpreso quando ouviu os passos da garota se aproximando a alguma distancia de si. Ele se perguntou se deveria ir embora antes que ela chegasse ou se eventualmente visse o que ela queria antes de agir. Contrariando seus pensamentos, algo dentro de si estava curioso para saber o porquê dela retornar.

Sakura viu a sombra dele contra uma arvore enquanto se aproximava dos campos e um sorriso formou-se nos lábios, mas foi rapidamente substituído por um de nervosismo. Ela cuidadosamente parou próxima a ele, Gaara notando que havia algo de medo nas ações da garota.

"Gaara," ela disse suavemente enquanto se aproxima dele

"O que você quer?" ele perguntou a olhando.

"Eu…" ela não sabia o que responder. Qualquer resposta que pensava parecia muito idiota. "Eu sei que não estou em posição de perguntar, mas... Eu... Eu acho que eu quero conhecer mais você." Ela disse finalmente, desviando o olhar por estar com vergonha e agradecendo por ele não a estar observando.

"Por quê?" ele questionou, parecendo desinteressado com a resposta

"Eu não sei" ela respondeu, sentindo-se estúpida por não ter pensado em nada pra dizer quando chegasse lá. "Eu acho que talvez eu somente queira ser sua amiga", ela disse

Gaara se virou para ela, seus olhos se encontrando. Ela viu o olhar de morte em sua face novamente, como se ele quisesse cortá-la ao meio. Mas mesmo a olhando desse modo, Gaara não viu o medo nos olhos da garota. Mais uma vez, ele questionou a sanidade dela. Agora ela havia visto pelo menos um pouco do que ele podia fazer, mas mesmo assim ela continuava sem medo. Ele se lembrou das palavras que disse anteriormente, "aqueles que conhecem meu olhar devem morrer". Entretanto, havia algo nela que o fazia parar, mesmo quando Shukaku se remexia em seu interior pedindo por mais sangue.

Após certo tempo, Gaara se virou silenciosamente. Ele não tinha certeza o que havia a feito dizer tudo o que havia dito. Ele não podia entender o porquê dela querer ser sua amiga. Ele se lembrou que ela não sabia o que ele era realmente – agora ou depois, ela correria dele como qualquer outro. Mas por enquanto, a sua falta de medo o intrigava suficiente para deixá-la ficar.

Sakura sorriu agradecida pelo fato dele parecer aceitar o que ela havia dito. Reunindo toda a sua coragem, ela se aproximou e sentou-se em frente à Gaara. Ele ficou surpreso com essa atitude; ninguém havia se aproximado tanto dele se não tivesse. Ele teve que lutar contra seus instintos naturais de se mover para longe em vez de ficar ali, enquanto Sakura era invadida pelo nervosismo. Ela sabia que Gaara não falaria a não ser se fosse questionado, mas não sabia mais o que falar e não queria testar a sorte. Decidiu que por enquanto, o fato dele ficar lá era o bastante. Permaneceu ali até o sono começar a atormentar. Segurando um bochecho, ela se levantou e olhou para ele.

"Gaara," ela disse suavemente. "Eu… Vejo você depois."

Ele pareceu não se importar e não fez nenhum movimento enquanto ela deixava o campo, mas internamente, ele ainda desejava sabe o que tudo aquilo significava.

Sakura estava feliz em ver que todo mundo na vila parecia ocupado com a preparação para a inesperada final. Naruto estava fora e Sasuke ainda estava no hospital e desde que ela não tinha mais treino ela teve tempo de folga para fazer o que quisesse sem ninguém observá-la. E ela queria ver novamente Gaara. Durante os próximos dias, ela correu para os campos de treinamento todas as noites, encontrando Gaara lá, na mesma posição. Toda noite, ela parava na arvore próxima a ele e tentava iniciar uma conversa. Era cuidadosa ao escolher assuntos insignificantes, tendo certeza que aquilo não o magoaria. De vez em quando ele dava respostas curtas, outras vezes ele ignorava completamente a sua presença. Contudo, toda noite ele vinha e permanecia ali até que ela fosse embora. Particularmente ele não se importava se ela iria ou não aparecer – ele nunca esperava que ela fosse. Mas toda noite quando ela vinha, fazia com que ele se perguntasse o que a fazia voltar.

E Sakura estava tentando responder a mesma coisa. Ela se preocupava com Sasuke, mas ao mesmo tempo ela percebia que não tinha sentimentos por ele. Isso fez com que se perguntasse a respeito dos seus sentimentos por Gaara. Ela pensou que já tinha a resposta, mas estava muito assustada para admitir, se lembrando que eles haviam se conhecido há pouco tempo. Ela também se lembrava de Lee, que estava agora no hospital por causa de Gaara, e isso a fazia sentir como uma traidora por correr todas as noites para vê-lo. E ainda, ela não podia parar.

Uma noite ela apareceu para ver Gaara, que estava contemplando algo, fazendo com que todos os seus pensamentos que estava lutando durante a semana, fossem emaranhados em sua mente. Ela andou até Gaara, desta vez parando próxima a sua frente e olhando em seus olhos. Ele pode ver ela, mas nada o fez se mover.

"Gaara," ela disse. "Porque você nunca conversa sobre você?

Ele se virou, sem responder. Sakura o observou, tentando achar algum modo de expressar o que ela estava sentindo, sem parecer uma idiota.

"Eu sei que tem muita coisa sobre você que eu desconheço," ela disse tentado escolher minuciosamente suas palavras. "Mas… Eu…" ela gaguejou, e suas bochechas adquiriram tons rosa. Juntando sua coragem. "Talvez... Eu acho que gosto de você."

Gaara olhou para ela. Ele continuou em silencio por alguns minutes, tentando achar algo falso nas palavras ditas pela garota, enquanto esta permanecia em silencio, esperando determinadamente a resposta do ruivo

"Eu suponho que sabendo mais sobre mim fará com que isso pare" ele finalmente disse, sorrindo falsamente.

"Não diga isso, Gaara" Sakura falou, quase implorando. "Por favor, me conte sobre você."

Ele continuou a observá-la, ainda não conseguindo identificar o olhar da garota. Era algo delicado, que ele nunca havia visto. Algo que ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria entender.

"Eu não posso," ele respondeu, e com um ultimo olhar, ele desapareceu com um rodamoinho de areia novamente.

Sakura abaixou-se, olhando para o lugar onde Gaara estava e que agora permanecia vazio, apensas com os resquícios da areia dele. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela sabia somente um pouco sobre ele, e era difícil achar um modo de se aproximar.

"Gaara…" ela sussurrou durante um suspiro, colocando sua mão no coração. Após um demorado olhar, ela começou a caminhar. Ela não percebeu que ele estava a observando a alguma distancia. Ele arregalou seus olhos ao ver o gesto dela, lembrando a sua própria infância. Talvez existisse algo sobre ela que ele pudesse entender após tudo.

**Notas:**

**Desculpem por qualquer erro que eu tive. Estou esperando recados para mim. Por favor, a opiniào de vcs é muito importante para eu saber como estou escrevendo e traduzindo.**

**Ah, leiam tb "Em treinamento", essa fic é de minha autoria.Espero q vcs gostem dela tb XD!!**

**beijos**

**Isa Espindola**


End file.
